Por toda la eternidad
by ChenchoXDBernna
Summary: Nada ni nadie nos va a separar, incluso si ese nadie eres tu


_RETO NARUHINA MES DEL TERROR_

* * *

-¡Auxilio! ¡Alguien por favor ayúdeme! ¿¡Alguien me escucha!?- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí encerrado? ¿Días? ¿Semanas? ¿Meses? Ya perdió la cuenta y realmente ya no le interesa, grita solo por inercia, nada mas que una costumbre que hace por rutina… a esa hora del dia esta solo así que es cuando puede hacer algo para tratar de escapar aunque ya sin esperanza alguna… como ya lo menciono ya tiene bastante tiempo que lo izo por algún otro motivo… ahora no es mas que pura costumbre

Clap clap clap clap… taf… escucho los pasos de alguien que se acercaba, por instinto e acurruco sobre si mismo

Toc toc… toc toc… -¿Amor estas despierto?- el rubio cerro sus ojos en un tonto intento por dormir y si era posible, si dios tenia un poco de misericordia con él podría ya no despertar

¿Cómo se había metido en esto?

Era la pregunta que se hacia una y otra y otra y otra vez sin llegar a una respuesta… coherente, no coherente, extraña, casualidad, destino. Se había cansado hace bastante tiempo de tratar de encontrar una posible respuesta que calmara sus inquietudes… quisiera o no ya estaba metido en eso y era mas que seguro que no seria fácil escapar, pero a estas alturas ya no quería escapar… si lo lograba lo seguiría buscando por mas que se escondiera y con los últimos sucesos estaba mas que seguro que nadie estaría tan loco como para ayudarlo… solo quería morir… si, morir era la palabra exacta… morir, desaparecer, desvanecerse y llevarse consigo a la causante de todo su sufrimiento, de él y de todos lo que alguna vez fueron sus amigos

Todo empezó al terminar la secundaria, toda su generación se reunió en una playa no muy lejos de la ciudad y fueron a divertirse, todo iba realmente bien, comida, juegos, descanso… no había forma alguna de describir tan magnifico día y como buenos recién egresados siguieron hasta la noche donde prendieron una gran fogata y se reunieron alrededor de ella y comenzaron a platicar… sueños… esperanzas… planes, todo iba realmente bien hasta que se terminaron los bombones y por una democrática decisión grupal cierto rubio fue elegido para ir por mas

Ahí empezó todo…

Fue un encuentro de no mas de un minuto ¿Con quien? Pues con cierta ojiperla… No hay forma de expresar lo que sintió en esos momentos, a pesar de que tenia un aire angelical y era bastante atractiva… un escalofrió recorrió su espalda desde el primer momento en el que cruzaron miradas, tratando de ignorar todo eso trato de cumplir su misión sin distracción alguna lo que se le complico pues aquella joven de ojos perlados no dejaba de verlo… Bien muchos se sentirían más que honrados de estar en su lugar pero a diferencia de lo que esperaba una mirada tan tierna le causaba mucha incomodidad dándole el presentimiento de que algo estaba mal

No pudo soportar la mirada de la Hyuuga por mucho tiempo y cabe mencionar que estuvo a punto de salir corriendo pero unos minutos después se percato de que ella no era la única que lo miraba fijamente si no que toda la gente a su alrededor lo hacia… ¿Tal vez el ir a comprar bombones a un centro comercial con nada mas que un traje de baño y unas sandalias a las 11 de la noche seria extraño? ¿O llamativo?

Cuando se dio tiempo de razonar aquello se relajo bastante y continuo su camino en busca de los bombones… los encontró, tomo varias bolsas y se dirigió a pagar; ya terminado ese proceso salió del centro comercial y tomo camino de regreso con sus amigos… pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a la Hyuuga enfrente de él… casi chocan, los dos se detuvieron a unos escasos centímetros del otro…

Los dos estaban estupefactos… ninguno se movía, ninguno decía nada… fue la Hyuuga quien tomo la iniciativa y se alejó un poco, luego le sonrió haciendo que el rubio respondiera de la misma forma y posteriormente ambos siguieran sus caminos… La imagen de la ojiperla sonriendo de esa manera tan tierna quedo grabada en la mente de Naruto y era más que seguro que seria muy difícil borrarla… El Uzumaki volvió a sonreír para si mismo pues aquel encuentro lo puso bastante feliz, sentía una extraña presión en el pecho al recordar tan hermosa sonrisa…

Un gran escalofrió recorrió cada parte de su espina dorsal haciendo que tensara gran parte de sus músculos

¿Qué había sido eso? Se pregunto…. De seguro sus amigos ya estaban planeando el como tortúrale por tardarse tanto. Con esos pensamientos en mente se apresuró y llego lo mas rápido que pudo con sus amigos que curiosamente ya estaban susurrándose cosas como "Era la broma perfecta" "Solo unos minutos mas y hubiéramos recordado por siempre la cara que pondría"

No sabia si alegrarse de haber llegado a tiempo antes de que le hicieran algo o preocuparse de ver que tan buenos amigos tenía pero al final de cuentas salió ileso y eso era mas que suficiente para estar feliz…

Termino la noche y con ella su celebración, todos regresaron a sus casa felices de haber compartido tan buen día con sus amigos y esperando que tuvieran un gran futuro. El Uzumaki en lo particular estaba de un excelente buen humor ¿Por qué? Pues por el echo de que su mejor amigo fuera a ir a la misma preparatoria que el, así como que sus padres le habían prometido que por fin le comprarían la nueva consola que tanto quería y como extra su pervertido padrino vendría a visitarlo haciendo que su papa estuviera de un súper mega buen humor

Sin embargo eso no fue suficiente… no sabe que soñó con exactitud pero el echo de que haya despertado todo sudado y temblando de miedo se podía deducir que no había sido nada agradable, su madre se quedo un buen tiempo con el preguntándole ¿Qué era lo que había soñado? Sin embargo ni el mismo se acordaba… todo lo que recordaba eran fragmentos borros de un fondo carmesí con unos peculiares cabellos negros azulados

Dado que durante todas sus vacaciones no se volvió a repetir aquel suceso le restaron importancia y con el tiempo simplemente lo olvidaron… que mala idea, si tan solo hubieran sabido que era una pequeña señal de todo lo que se les avecinaba…

Las vacaciones de verano terminaron y con ello empezaba un nuevo ciclo en su vida y que mejor que entrar a la preparatoria con su mejor amigo y conocer otras que tomarían gran importancia en su vida, tales como Shion, Karin, Suigetsu, Shikamaru y otros de grupos mayores como Neji, Lee, Bee, Nagato entre muchos mas que rápidamente se volvieron parte de su vida…

Hay cierta persona que causo un mayor impacto que todas las antes mencionadas juntas y quien mejor que Hinata Hyuuga, su relación al principio fue extraña ¿Cómo explicarlo? La Hyuuga era extremadamente tímida y Naruto cada vez que estaba cerca de ella tenía una sensación de incomodidad… pero al final de cuentas superaron todas las adversidades que se presentaban y se volvieron muy buenos amigos y como muchos lo esperaban… terminaron como pareja tiempo después

Todo iba bien en lo que cabe mencionar hasta cierto día en la casa del Uchiha que brindo una fiesta a todos para festejar que por fin había terminado un semestre de la preparatoria… en un día que todos esperaban que fuera bastante divertido algo sucedió que sin embargo muchos ya esperaban o al menos ya lo sabían pero por supuesto había otros que no tenían la mas mínima idea de que era lo que pasaba, tales como el rubio ojiazul

No es que tuviera malas intenciones o algo por el estilo pero el amor es un sentimiento que por mas que trates no puedes reprimirlo por mucho tiempo ¿Qué paso? Pues Shion se le declaro a Naruto aprovechando que ni Hinata ni Neji habían podido asistir debido a unos asuntos familiares que tenían que atender fuera del país, era mas que obvio que Naruto no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de como manejar la situación y aprovechando el shok en el que se quedo Shion aprovecho para robarle un beso, el rubio recobro el sentido unos escasos segundos de que sus labios hicieran contacto y como todo buen caballero se alejó delicadamente y le dio una respuesta bastante madura… "que lamentaba no poder aceptar sus sentimientos pero su corazón le pertenecía a Hinata" A pesar de todo la rubia ya se esperaba esa respuesta por lo cual también la tomo de buena manera aunque eso no evito que soltara algunas lagrimas, rápidamente sus mejores amigas dígase Ino y Karin fueron a abrazarla como medio para reconfortarla y posteriormente las tres salieron a tomar un poco de aire… a pesar de que la rubia se fue dejo un aire de incomodidad dentro, después de una pequeña platica que tuvieron los integrantes de la fiesta llegaron al acuerdo y a la conclusión de que era mejor que ni Hinata ni Neji se enteraran de lo sucedido…

Y así la fiesta continúo sin más preámbulos ¡Claro! No sin antes revisar las fotografías de Kiba, Sai y Zetsu que al estar en el club de fotografía todos sabían que siempre que salían a un lugar no se les podía olvidar su cámara con la memoria vacía y como consecuente siempre tomaban foto a todo lo que veían casi cada segundo, estos tres vaciaron sus memorias en una computadora y todos comenzaron a checarlas y a borrar cualquier foto que pudiera insinuar que paso algo entre Naruto y Shion, terminando así con la fiesta

Su pequeño descanso continuo y como era de esperarse todos se volvieron a reunir, los Hyuuga apenados por no haber podido asistir a la fiesta pidieron ver las fotos que habían tomado y eso hicieron, pasaba foto tras foto y cada una por una o por otra razón les recordaba un momento gracioso hasta que salió cierta foto de un vago con una rubia muy atractiva y al momento todos estallaron en risas pues recordaron esa escena en la que Temari estaba regañando a Shikamaru de que era su deber como su novio el llevarla hasta su casa y Shikamaru contestándole en su tan clásico tono de voz desganado que si la iba a dejar a su casa terminaría con unos huesos rotos cortesía de sus hermanos, sin embargo ante la incesante mirada de Neji Hyuuga nada se escapaba, como el echo de que en la ventana derecha al lado de una estantería debajo de un adorno colgante y en medio de un cuadro y un jarrón se veía claramente el reflejo de Shion besando a Naruto, eso es algo que incluso con una lupa seria difícil de distinguir dado que la ventana desde la prospectiva de la foto no solo estaba de lado si no que era muy pequeña como para distinguir algún reflejo de ella y a pesar de todo eso fue algo que no se le escapo al genio Hyuuga, tal vez Neji era un gran observador o tal vez era alguna característica de los Hyuuga pero que Hinata de repente saliera corriendo prácticamente llorando podía dar la idea de que en si era algo de familia

Todos quedaron sorprendidos preguntándose el por que la Hyuuga había salido corriendo de la nada hasta que algo mas ocurrió y entonces se preguntaron el por qué Neji le había propinado un buen puñetazo a Naruto dejándolo tirado en el suelo

Posteriormente empezó una pequeña pelea entre esos dos que no duro mucho tiempo ya que los demás los separaron y posteriormente le explicaron la situación a Neji que finalmente término por entender y aceptar, luego pues hubiera sido bastante bueno que Hinata lo tomara con calma y sensatez como lo izo su primo pero desgraciadamente no fue así

Todos fueron a explicarle la situación, incluso Shion se disculpo pidiendo su perdón… honestamente todos esperaban que la tímida y amable Hinata si bien aun tuviera algo de desconfianza aceptaría sus disculpas y trataría de ya no pensar en eso… Si bien todos pensaban eso lo que realmente paso los dejo estupefactos, la dulce y tierna Hinata Hyuyga comenzó a abofetear una y otra vez a Shion a tal punto que los hombres tuvieron que intervenir y separarlas pues a pesar de todo la rubia acepto su culpa y no izo nada para defenderse, eso hubiera estado bien si nada mas hubiera sido una bofetada pero este no era el caso, la ojipurpura quedo con las mejillas hinchadas y completamente rojas con dos o tres hilos de sangre escurriendo por sus labios

Desde ahí todo comenzó a cambiar. Desde ese momento hasta que iniciaron el siguiente semestre nadie se había visto y por lo que parecía la Hyuuga había cambiado, adiós a la dulce y tierna niña que todos conocían, se volvió cerrada, fácilmente irritable, fría y cortante pero el cambio que realmente fue un detonante fue su repentina obsesión con su novio, al principio todos pudieron aceptarlo pues imaginaban que fue un fuerte shook para ella, pero después de un tiempo algo andaba mal y no tenias que ser un genio para darte cuenta, se veía en el ambiente, las mujeres del salón y después de un tiempo de casi toda la escuela se veían demacradas, cada vez mas y mas, poco a poco como una veneno que se extiende lentamente, hasta el punto que cuando veían a la Hyuuga sus rostros se deformaban a uno de terror puro y salían despavoridas sin pensar en nada mas que escapar y esto obviamente causo el aislamiento del rubio

Decidido a saber que pasaba el junto con sus amigos de confianza, Sasuke, Itachi, Gaara y Nagato comenzaron a investigar, primero ellos le preguntarían directamente sus amigas ya que ahora cuando Naruto se les acercaba para entablar una simple practica ellas se alejaban con el mismo miedo que cuando veían a la Hyuuga, por lo tanto el no podía preguntarle a ninguna mujer asi que el se encargaría de encarar directamente a su novia que por una u otra razón seguía siendo la misma dulce y tierna Hyuuga de la cual se enamoro, solo se podía notar un pequeño aumento de sus celos y de que ahora a petición de su novia pasaba mas tiempo con ella, pero fuera de eso con el no hubo un cambio significativo a diferencia de lo qe todos afirmaban

Fue un fin de semana, sábado para ser mas específicos, el tenia decidido ir a la casa de su novia y preguntarle que estaba pasando sin mas preámbulos pero apenas iba saliendo de su casa su teléfono celular comenzó a vibrar y a tocar su tonada… destapo y contesto la llamada que resulto no ser nada mas que Sasuke que lo estaba citando en la casa de Nagato

Después de unos escasos 10 minutos de transporte público llego a la casa de su amigo y realmente fue grande su sorpresa cuando encontró ahí reunidos a todos sus amigos a excepción de Hinata y Neji... Apenas se estaba preparando para saludar cuando empezaron a gritar-"¡Aléjate d ella!"- -"¡Esta loca!"- -"¡Por tu propia seguridad"- -"¡Tenemos que irnos! ¡Ya sabe que estamos aquí!" "¡No quiero verla! ¡No quiero verla! ¡No quiero verla! ¡No quiero verla!" honestamente eso lo saco de onda ¿a que se referían? y ¿Por qué eran solo mujeres las que hablaban?

Rápidamente cada uno calmo a su respectiva pareja y en caso de no tenerla calmaron a quien pudieron… realmente estaban en un estado de transe/terror que ni siquiera había visto en películas. Con calma los hombres no menos asustados que su opuesto pero si mas calmados y con la cabeza mas fría le explicaron la situación.

Naruto simplemente no podía creer lo que le decían ¿Su novia tratando de matar a Shion, Sakura e Ino? ¿Su dulce Hinata golpeando salvajemente a cualquier mujer que se atrevía a hablarle, incluso a cruzar miradas? Si bien se lo hubieran dicho solo sus amigas no les hubiera creído, pero Sasuke constato que esta mañana detuvo a la Hyuuga en su intento de matar a Ino y una herida vendada en el hombro derecho cortesía del hacha que tenia como arma daba buena fe de ello, sonó el timbre y todo se fue al carajo

Una dulce Hinata con una mirada perdidamente enferma abrió la puerta con una hacha en una mano y con un cuchillo de grandes dimensiones en la otra- "Solo quieren separarme de mi Naruto-kun"- es lo que todos escucharon y los que tuvieron mala suerte lo ultimo que escucharon…

Nadie sabe como paso, nadie sabe como sabia que todos estaban ahí reunidos, como es que la persona mas tierna del mundo estaba asesinando a sangre fría a los que no hace mucho llamaba sus amigos, todos entraron en en un estado de chok al ver la primera cabeza rodar, lo que le dio suficiente tiempo a la Hyuuga de cobrar mas victimas, nadie salió ileso, solo Itachi, Shion y Lee escaparon y no precisamente en buenas condiciones, y eso es todo lo que recordaba, todo lo demás era que sintió un fuerte golpe en la nuca que lo dejo inconsciente y que posteriormente despertara en quien sabe donde amarrado del pie con una cadena como un simple animal y que la Hyuuga a la que tanto amaba estuviera al lado de el ofreciéndole comida como si aquella masacre jamás hubiera pasado

Ya no sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí encerrado, ¿que habrá sido de los demás? ¿Habrán podido escapar? ¿Qué estarán haciendo mis padres? Eran las preguntas mas recurrentes que lo asolaban pero se había resignado a una respuesta… por que a la semana que estuvo encerrado, cuando aun tenia energías para pelear la peliazul se lo había dejado muy en claro

"Nada ni nadie nos va a separar, incluso si ese nadie eres tu…. estaremos juntos por toda la eternidad"

* * *

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
